The Truth
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: Why did you leave?" asked the blond.... "Because i couldn't be with you," was her reply. One shot about Naruto and Sakura. *Edited*


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**AN: Just felt like writing a little one shot till I post chapter 4 of 'The Fourth Ninja War'**

***Edited* Just removed a couple parts I did not like anymore.  
**

* * *

He stared ahead as he frequently found himself doing for the past few months. Focused intently on the smashed picture frame on the wall. His teeth were clenched and every now and then a growl would emerge from his throat as the color of his eyes flickered from his natural blue to red. The picture was simple. A man, and a woman. A blond, and a girl with pink hair. The girl, smiling sweetly. Arms around the blond's neck while rubbing her face against his as the picture was taken.

Naruto growled again and in one movement took a nearby kunai and sent in straight into the picture. Hitting the girl dead in the face. He sneered at his work before turning his head. Eyes searching for the bottle of sake he had earlier.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. His eyes flashed quickly to the door. He waited. Maybe if he didn't answer they would go away. _Knock Knock._

'_So much for that theory,'_ he thought.

He got to his feet slowly and dragged his way to the door, not exactly excited at the prospect of visitors. As he opened the door however his mood changed from annoyance to anger. "What are _you _doing here," he spat.

The pink haired girl obviously hurt with the tone he used bowed her head gently. "I need to talk to you," she stated softly while still looking at the ground.

Naruto's eyes blazed with anger. "I don't want to hear anything from you _Uchiha-san."_

Upon hearing that, Sakura's head sprung up, eyes filled with just as much anger as Naruto's. "You know very well that we aren't married, Naruto," she replied with venom.

Naruto snorted and walked back in his apartment, still looking for his sake. Sakura visibly shook from anger at the blond leaving her there like that. She followed him into the apartment even though she knew it was dangerous for her to do so.

Naruto kicked a couple scrolls on the ground to see if the bottle was under them. But when he heard the door close and footsteps behind him he spun around and glared hard. The muscles in his cheek were visible as he clenched his teeth. "Who the fuck do you think you are? What made you think you're welcomed in here?"

Sakura, turned her head and closed her eyes. Like his words were physically stabbing her over, and over, and over again. She swallowed as she felt the pain stinging her from his verbal assault since he opened the door.

"Please stop," she pleaded in but a whisper.

Naruto looked even more livid than a second ago and that seemed near impossible. "Why should i? The last time you were here was when you packed up your things and left me three months ago! YOU left ME! Not the other way around. I don't owe you any favors!"

Sakura's anger came back after his last sentence. "I don't want any favors from you Naruto! But even if I wanted one I could very well cash it in because for these last three months you've been a fucking prick! You think because I left you that you had the right to show up in the hospital drunk and tell everyone about how much I hurt you? About our sex life together? Did you have the right to thrash my name whenever you talked to one of our friends? No! You didn't! So if I wanted to cash in a favor I could very damn well do it!"

Naruto advanced towards her. Any other Kunoichi would be afraid and make a run for it, but Sakura knew that he would never hit a woman. And even if he would have, she could at least hold him to a draw if things got ugly.

He stopped almost an arm's length away and pointed his finger in her face. "Which part of what I said was untrue?" he challenged. "I told them the truth Sakura. You left. For my quote unquote best friend. That fucking little worm. He didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face," he sneered. He walked away from her. Hands on his hips. He spun around quickly again and continued his assault. "But you…. I told them nothing that wasn't true. I told them you said, if we brought Sasuke back you won't leave me for him. You loved me. Which was why we were engaged. Which was why you let me... be your first."

Naruto started flailing his arms around while talking and Sakura just watching him with a stern expression on her face. "But I guess the truth is….that was just you practicing for your little Uchiha," he finished in a mocking baby voice.

Sakura's eyes widened with anger and her body seemed to rise two inches. "Fuck you Uzumaki! And you want to know why I left your sorry ass? How about acting a little more mature than that!"

As soon as it left Sakura's mouth she immediately regretted it. She could see the pain in his eyes before he closed them and tried to concentrate on breathing.

"Get out."

Sakura's turned to pleading. "Please Naruto, I didn't mean that. You know how important you are to me. I jus-,"

"Obviously not important enough," he said while glaring at her with his now opened eyes.

Sakura's head fell again and once again shot back up. Her nose was looking red and under her eyes were getting pink. "_sniff_….please Naruto…. I have something important to tell you….please let me just say it…. I don't want to fight anymore. Believe me. I never stopped loving you and I was the happiest person alive when we were together. Please let me say what I have to."

Naruto looked at her again, but this time, his eyes had not anger, but pain. "If you were happy then why did you leave."

He swallowed. And turned around.

"That's why I'm here Naruto. I-,"

"Sakura."

Naruto interrupted her midsentence. He turned around and stared at her. And it hurt her. His eyes weren't filled with joy, happiness or love. It was filled with disgust, hate, and malice. Things that did not belong in the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. The man who loved all things.

"Get out of my house. I'm not interested in what you have to say anymore. Just leave."

Each word was like a knife to her heart. And his eyes made her shiver at the cold feeling of despair.

She tried to compose herself as much as she could. But she knew she was going to cry.

"I wanted to tell you," she started quickly. "But …._sniff_…._sob_…. Tsunade Shishou wrote you a report to read…_sob_…_sniff_….It….._sniff_…has what …_hiccup_ I wanted to say."

She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and took a couple steps forward. She rested it on the table and then turned around and walked with a hand covering her eyes and the other reaching for the door.

Naruto stared at her and felt disgusted with himself for feeling as though she got what she deserved. His thoughts were broken when he heard her voice, her back was to him. "Goodbye…_sniff_…Uzumaki Naruto."

And with that Sakura sprinted out of sight.

Naruto just stared at the door, thinking of Sakura's last words to him. _"Goodbye…sniff…Uzumaki Naruto."_

He looked down at the ground as the breeze from the open door hit his face just as the realization hit him. _"It's finally over."_

Naruto's face turned sad. He was never like this. This wasn't who he was. But just thinking about his ex-girlfriend drove him crazy. To be a different person entirely. To be someone he truly hated. He walked to the door and closed it before standing up and staring at the letter Sakura dropped on his table. He picked it up and held it in his hands. He started caressing the envelope. It was stupid, but he pictured that her hands were on it just now so it was like he was caressing her hand now.

"…..Fuck."

Sigh.

He opened his eyes and stopped caressing. He shook his head, ripped open the letter and proceeded to his bedroom.

As he sat on the bed he began to read the official report from Godaime Hokage.

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_An investigation has just come to a close that heavily involved you. You were not told of this because it was very dangerous and it would have made matters worse if you had known about the mission. There was a conspiracy in higher ninja ranks to have you assassinated soon. This was because you one of the prime candidates for Hokage and certain groups wanted to control the outcome of the Hokage so they could rule Konoha. The mission that took place to repel this was to infiltrate root division under Danzou and assassinate him, as well as key figures in some political groups. This mission was very dangerous but two people volunteered to take this on for your safety. These persons were Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. They acted as a couple and faked moving in together to make root think they were estranged from you. This was three months ago. The mission has since come to a close and the threat has been dealt with. _

Drops of tears could be seen hitting the report. He couldn't believe it. _'It wasn't real?'_

He choked back a sob while looking up at the ceiling. He blinked several times not wanting a few tears turn into a full blown cry…but he couldn't help it. After all the things he said….all the things he did to them…..They did not abandon their mission to keep him safe.

His sobs grew loud and his cries were deafening. "Sakura…..Teme…"

His love and his best friend…..did NOT betray him. How was he supposed to deal with this? Three months of frustration, hate and pain. Thinking they slept together, that they were in each other's arms laughing at what a fool he was. None of it happened.

But…that didn't change the fact that he THOUGHT it happened at the time. Those things might not have been real but the feelings he felt upon hearing them were. He shut his eyes and shook his head while the tears just didn't seem to want to stop.

It went on for a good couple of minutes before Naruto sucked in a deep breath and his eyes went wide as he remembered the words Sakura told him not ten minutes ago. _"I never stopped loving you….."_

His body trembled at remembering the look in her eyes and the hurt on her face.

"_Goodbye…sniff…Uzumaki Naruto."_

Naruto sprang off the bed and sprinted out the door, not caring that he left it wide open.

* * *

_Bang bang bang_

Naruto was currently outside Sakura's apartment, out of breath and waiting for her to answer the door.

He heard footsteps shuffle on the inside. Soon the door was open and there stood a distraught Sakura. She stared at Naruto, her eyes red and puffy, and tears still leaking out of them. Her nose, red from constantly wiping it, and her hair was thrown haphazardly into 'sort of a bun' while she donned sweat pants and a loose tshirt. Definitely the signs of someone who had their heartbroken within the last hour.

Naruto stood slack jawed as he stared at the strongest Kunoichi he knew. He could not have caused this. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself. But no matter how much he tried, he had to accept the fact that he had broken this girl, as she broke him.

"I assume you read it," she stated softly.

He snapped out his thoughts hearing her voice, making him look confused.

She saw the look on his face and nodded with her head towards the paper in Naruto's hand. "The letter… I mean."

She could only manage whispers as it was taking all she could not to let the tears rolling down her face break into a full blown cry. She would not let him see that. She still had her pride as a Kunoichi.

Naruto glanced at the letter, as though he just realized it was in his hand. It took a couple moments to register, but when it did, his face was visibly upset. He brought the paper up to head height and near waved it around.

Sakura's gaze was still to the floor but she could see what he was doing with her peripherals.

"Why?" was the question in a pained voice.

Sakura looked up to see his eyes. Sadness and frustration in them.

"Why would you do that to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice got louder as he went along but he wasn't shouting. Sakura closed her eyes and a half sob slipped through before she wiped her face with her hands.

"I couldn't. Danzou wanted Sasuke and I to kill you because we know you're weaknesses. You could not have known otherwise they would have seen nothing had changed in your attitude. Also…..we needed to buy time. If I stayed with you they would have ordered the assassination sooner. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked about wildly. To his left, then his right, before settling on his ex lover once again.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through? These past few months? Seeing it in your eyes. The signals. Only for you to 'go home' to Sasuke? I-I-."

He stopped as his hand went to his face and the other rested against the doorframe to support him. "I was miserable! It looked as though you still had feelings for me but then you would shoot me down! The only way I could deal with it was to make myself cold to all the looks and things you would say….eventually I just put up a cold front whenever I saw you….or when I heard! You and Sasuke 'moved in together'! I was crushed! You know what it is to think the person you were engaged to moved in with another man only two weeks after? Thinking you were sleeping together? Making love?"

Naruto had a look of incredulity on his face. How could she have missed that?

"I'd have preferred a quick death over that torture any day," he whispered.

Sakura swallowed hard and new tears came out. "We thought it was going to be a week _hiccup_," she croaked.

Naruto's eyes softened. "But…_sniff_…..you-,"

"Did what you would do…Naruto," she whispered while cutting him off.

Naruto's eyes went wide and tears streamed down his face.

She looked at him. Lips trembling even more till her mouth parted and her face contorted. "If it came down to breaking my heart and my safety you would have acted as though you fell out of love with me. You would do anything to keep me safe. That was your nindo and you never go back on it."

They were both sniffling now and both crying. Sakura stared at him but he could not bear to look at her. He knew she was right. And thinking back on all the horrible things he did and said to her these past few months.

He dwelled on it for a minute but turned back to meet her eyes eventually. They were clearing things up so best get everything out there.

"What now?" he asked

She slowly bowed her head and put her face into her hands as her body shook.

Naruto wiped his eyes quickly before starting again. "Don't…don't give me this lifeline," he said while holding up the envelope, "and tell me I can't use it," he finished brokenly.

He felt so much pain at the moment he did not know what to do.

She cried into her hands. Long and loud sobs. "Naruuutoooo…_sniff_…i-…_sob_…I can't."

He tilted his head and his face contorted too. He bit his bottom lip before it parted and trembled and sobs came out of his own mouth. "Why?" he croaked.

Her hands dropped to her sides slowly and she stared at him. Leaving herself totally vulnerable to the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

"Narutoo…" she shook her head as the tears came out. "Baby…I love you….."

Naruto's heart jumped at hearing those words. It had been months since he last heard it. His joy however, was short lived. "I love you so much…._sniff_…._hiccup_….. and I know it isn't your fault!" she squeaked as her lungs protested for air. "And I have no idea what you've been through! But you have no idea what I'VE been through either!"

Naruto shook his head while staring at her. His mouth opened and closed and he didn't know how to interrupt her.

She continued.

"At least I tried to be friends with you still. I tried to be civil. Do you know how hard it was to be around you and not touch you? Kiss you? Tell you I love you?...that was horrible…but not as bad as the things you did!"

Naruto sobbed and bowed his head in shame. But Sakura wasn't finished. Her hands came to life as they seemed to help tell her story. A pleading, and sad story.

"Do you know how hard it is…..to watch that man you love….look at you with contempt….and disgust?"

Naruto, though his head was bowed still looked away, almost on reflex for being so ashamed. He gripped his heart as all the pain he kept masked by being cold to her came out tenfold because of the current situation.

"I saw your eyes….and everyday…I went home and I cried. _sniff_. Even SASUKE who is as cold as they come had to feel sorry for me and talk to me at nights. But you made him seem as warm as the sun on a hot day."

One hand again went to her face as her eyes shut and she cried. She used the other hand to hold onto the door for support as she felt weak from this emotional roller coaster.

"You threatened him, you ruined some of my fellowships in the hospital with your antics, our friends know details about our lives that should have stayed between us!"

"I was angry!" he bellowed as he cried. He used both hands to brush his hair back. "I didn't know what else to do! I fought hard for you! For years! And I finally get you and then you leave me for the man I had to win you over from in the first place? The man who I called a brother? I may be the knucklehead who's always happy but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still human! Even _I_ have a breaking point!"

She tilted her head and choked another sob back. She reached out slowly, and Naruto's eyes widened. It seemed as though her hand was moving in slow motion and Naruto was frozen. Her fingers lightly grazed his cheek and he shuddered while he closed his eyes. She put the palm of her hand on his face

and brushed his whiskers with her thumb. He leaned into it and relished the feeling. He had not felt this in what seemed like years. He put his hand over hers to press it on his face more.

He opened his eyes. Pain and sorrow in them. This was her way. Her way of calming him down before rationally explaining things he didn't approve of.

She looked into his eyes. A sad smile on her face. "I know…Naruto….it wasn't your fault….but…."

Her hand dropped from his face slowly and went to her side. "But the feelings we both felt…the anger….embarassment….longing…hate…despair…..those feelings WERE real….even if the other things were not."

He looked at her sadly while his tears dropped. It was true. They went through so much.

She cried hard. He could see the longing in her eyes. But he knew that sometimes, love alone just isn't enough. They stood there…..staring at each other and crying. A good few minutes passed and neither of them made a move.

As he stared at her though…his lips pulled slightly in a small… but visible smile.

"Thank you…"

Her eyes went wide when he spoke. She didn't expect those words nor did she know what it was for.

He could see this by the look on her face. So he continued, with that small smile. "You were happy….._sniff_…but you gave it up to protect someone close to you."

Her eyes widened to the max now at what he was saying. She didn't think she could cry any more without suffocating.

"Thank you for loving me that much….that you would sacrifice your own happiness….._sniff_…I-….._sob_…I hope one day…we can be friends again…." And with that…... Naruto turned around and walked away. He heard a body sliding to the ground and muffled cries. But he wouldn't torture her anymore. She had been through enough because of him, and it was time he acted as though he loved this woman.

* * *

He trudged down the street getting closer to his apartment. He had not bothered to wipe the tears off his face. He was miserable again, but this time he wasn't going to hold it in and hurt someone close to him again.

He dragged his feet as he went along and pulled out his keys. As he neared his door he was forced to stop mid step by a voice behind him. "I see you found out."

Naruto tensed. He didn't think he had it in him now. He didn't have enough for yet another emotional confrontation.

He turned and looked at the man in his black eyes. Looking around and opening his mouth. Not knowing exactly what to say.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," the figure answered for him.

Naruto couldn't help but look in disbelief. Snorting and then having a sarcastic chuckle. "Of course I shouldn't worry about it. I only threatened to kill you and thrashed your reputation like a little child not getting candy and telling everyone his mother beats him. I have no reason to worry about it!"

Sasuke just smirked. "I threatened to kill you too. So we're even."

Naruto just shook his head as Sasuke walked off.

"I'm sorry….you know….."

Sasuke stopped mid stride and looked over his shoulder. The blond was now staring at him, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Sasuke nodded. "I know. But before I forgive you, you will have to do me a favor."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at this.

Sasuke, upon seeing it, smirked. "You have to promise that you will ATTEMPT to have team 7 as it used to be."

Naruto's eyes widened and he could feel new tears coming on. _'Not again….Kuso'_

"I'm going to tell Sakura the same thing. It'll take work….but…."

Sasuke then turned around fully to face Naruto. "If you guys can accept a traitor back into your lives as a brother then we can definitely work past this."

Tears fell as Naruto stared at Sasuke in amazement. For the first time, Naruto was staring at a smiling Sasuke. No smirk. Just a smile. Sasuke nodded and walked off. "See you later…dobe"

Naruto smiled. Maybe things would be okay in time.

* * *

_2days later._

* * *

Naruto sat there on his chair, tracing the outline of the smashed picture in his living room. _'Maybe it would be ok after a long long time.'_

He sighed, and looked sadly at Sakura and himself. Knowing now that she still loved him made it even harder to do this. Because he loved her…..so much. She had not been 'tainted' by any other man. He longed to touch her, caress her, just hold her in his arms while they fall asleep. The good days where they would watch tv and fall asleep together.

Slowly, dejectedly, he put the picture down. A stray tear trickled down his face.

_Knock Knock knock. _

Naruto stared at the door and wondered who could be visiting him at midnight. He got up and wiped the tear from his face. He stood behind the door and took in a deep breath to compose himself before opening it.

He would have been better not trying to do this because he lost all composure when he saw his visitor. A woman with pink hair.

"Please…" said Sakura.

She was in her usual hospital attire and Naruto could tell she had just finished her shift. Her face was red from crying and her chest heaved.

"Please….._sob_…Naruto."

Naruto's tears fell as he stared at her confused.

"Please what?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head as the tears fell. "Please…..call me Sakura-chan."

A sob burst through Naruto's mouth as he registered her request. He pulled her into his arms quickly and hugged her tight. They cried in each other's arms. Tears and snot mixing into their clothes but neither cared. Naruto was close to bawling. "I m-i-i-s-s-s-e-d-d-d-d yo-u" he choked out.

Sakura cried harder into his shoulder. "I love you," she cried.

Naruto broke the hug and placed one hand on her cheek and rushed in for her lips. As he made contact however, the rush was gone and all that remained was a slow, sensual, time stopping kiss. It didn't matter to them that their tears were on each other's lips. Nor did it matter that they had three of the hardest months anyone could endure. All that mattered. Was them. And at that moment, they knew Sasuke was right. They would be okay. That was the truth. _They_ were the truth.

* * *

**AN: Well it didn't come out as good as i expected. But it could have been a lot worse. :P Review please. Thanks. Oh and i think i'm going to write more one shots like this**

***Edited* Just a small edit. I am going to do a full edit soon. Since I'm back I figured I owe it to some people to put out the next chapters of 'Crossover' and 'Fourth Ninja War' first.  
**


End file.
